Venganza
by White Rock Shooter19
Summary: Los antiguos enemigos han vuelto a la vida, una mujer misteriosa parece ser la única persona capaz de salvar al mundo de nuevo y una vieja rencilla con nuestro famoso detective harán de esta, la aventura de su vida. Dusk x Oc Flecher x Valquiria


**Venganza. **

_Para cada gran héroe hay un poderoso villano._

Tal vez pienses que lo has visto todo, que ya nada puede sorprenderte; pero yo puedo decirte que no es así. Me llamo Valquiria Caín y vivo en un mundo peligroso, dónde los enemigos solo desean una cosa: venganza. Tengo quince años y la amenaza de Darkquesse ha vuelto, y mi deber es destruirla. La cosa se complica si el enemigo eres tú, sí, yo soy Darkquesse.

Todo el mundo tiene tres nombres: el nombre con el que naces, el nombre que te ponen y el nombre que adoptas; claro, si es que adoptas alguno. En el mundo de la magia los nombres son muy importantes, los nombres te dan poder. Si un mago es consciente del nombre que te ponen puedes empezar a asustarte, pues tendrá un mínimo control sobre ti. Pero, lo peor llega cuando un mago conoce tu _verdadero _nombre. Entonces el mago en cuestión tendrá poder absoluto sobre ti: podrá hacer que le ames, que mueras por él y podrá hacer lo que quiera contigo, te podrá hacer matar y engañar por una causa que él cree correcta. Y lo malo es que, aunque quieras, no podrás hacer nada. Por eso esconder tu verdadero nombre al mundo es lo mejor que puedes hacer; exactamente como he hecho yo, Valquiria Caín.

Trabajo con uno de los detectives más famosos en el mundo de la magia, Skulduggery Pleasant. Él es mi mentor y mi socio, pero también es mi amigo. Es ingenioso, divertido y muy, pero que muy sarcástico, pero aún así disfruta de las buenas charlas. Lo perdí hace un año, cuando fue arrastrado por un Sin Rostro a su dimensión, fue un duro golpe para mí. Por eso entrené y entrené junto con Solomon Wreath, un nigromante. Pero no un nigromante común y corriente, no, Solomon era uno de los nigromantes más poderosos del mundo.

Descubrí mi vocación como nigromante en la batalla contra la Diablería y los Sin Rostro, desde entonces he intentado decidirme entre un camino u otro, pero no lo consigo. Skulduggery detesta a los nigromantes e intenta que yo sea una elemental como él, pero la nigromancia tiene un oscuro atractivo para mí. Eso fue lo que llevó al mundo a su cuasi destrucción, o por lo menos es lo que dicen los Sensitivos.

Pero Darkquesse no es el único enemigo a combatir, también ellos han vuelto. Todos los villanos a los que derrotamos volvieron a la vida como por arte de magia, irónico, ¿verdad? Ahora ellos son el mayor enemigo de todos, ahora no hay tiempo para minucias, pues los malos de los malos se han aliado.

Para eso necesitamos refuerzos, no solo nosotros podemos combatirlos. Ahora que Guild está desaparecido y no hay un Gran Mago que controle el Santuario todo es un caos, pero en ese caos, Skulduggery supo guiarnos hasta la única persona que sería capaz de vencer a los Nuevos Vengadores, la única con el poder suficiente para hacerlo.

Según Skulduggery ella es una nigromante renegada y cuasi retirada del mundo de la magia. Su existencia se remonta a la época de Skulduggery y, según lo que me ha dicho, ella lo odia. Hablando con Tanith y Abominable me enteré de que ellos dos tuvieron una rencilla en el pasado y que, por culpa de Skulduggery, Moira Black -así se llamaba- perdió toda chispa de vida y se convirtió en la Mujer de Hielo. Era un apodo conocido por todo el mundo y temido por los grandes, su sola mención hacía que hasta Bliss -que había regresado a la vida junto con los villanos- endureciera su mirada.

Ahora nos dirigíamos a encontrarla, pero el único que sabía su paradero era Solomon y digamos que Skulduggery no había hecho muy buenas migas con él. Todo comenzó al Skulduggery enterarse de que yo había comenzado mis estudios como nigromante y la pelea entre ellos dos que hubo después no ayudó en su reconciliación para nada. Aún no sabía porque pero Skulduggery tenía un trazo sobre protector hacia mí. Su huesuda mano me sacó de mis cavilaciones, habíamos llegado.

—Despierta, Valquiria. Ya hemos llegado—. Dijo él sacudiéndome el hombro con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí.

Salí del coche y acompañé a Skulduggery por el parque. Un poco más alejado Solomon nos estaba esperando. Skulduggery y él se miraron por un momento, como esperando a que uno de los dos cediera ante la presión que provocaba la mirada del otro. Suspiré, yo era la mediadora entre esos dos poderosos hombres y eso no me agradaba nada.

—Buenos días Solomon—. Miré inquisitivamente a mi mentor en espera de que me imitara, pero nada sucedió. Suspiré pesadamente de nuevo y continué hablando—. Necesitamos información, más concretamente el paradero de Moira Black.

—¿Moira Black?, ¿estás segura de querer encontrarla? Es una mujer peligrosa, Valquiria. En estos tiempos que corren ningún Santuario quiere tenerla cerca; aunque bueno, la cosa cambia si es como una aliada.

—Necesitamos saber su actual situación, nada más—. Cortó Skulduggery por lo sano. Parecía que no le gustaba hablar con Solomon sobre ella.

—Me ha estado visitando estos días. Tal vez deberías saber algo, Pleasant. Algo que no te gustará—. No lo entendía, Solomon lo había dicho con… ¿doble sentido? Sentí como si Skulduggery se tensara—. Ella ha… bueno, ha estado entrenando conmigo y sus poderes han cambiado. Por un momento pensé que ella podría ser ya sabes… la Invocadora de la Muerte y no Valquiria. Su poder no conoce límites y lo peor es qué alimenta ese poder. Tú ya sabes muy bien su odio hacia ti, Pleasant. No tengo ni idea de cómo piensas convertirla en una aliada cuando ella es tu enemiga desde hace siglos.

—Ya me las arreglaré— dijo Skulduggery con voz… ¿ahogada? El mundo se estaba volviendo loco—, solo dime donde encontrarla.

—Por supuesto. Estos días podrás encontrarla merodeando por el puerto, parece que sabe que alguien la busca y piensa que en un lugar humano no la encontrarán.

—Gracias, Solomon.

—Por cierto, Pleasant. Ten cuidado con Valquiria—. Dijo señalándome con la cabeza, yo no entendí a que se refería. Nos montamos en el Bentley y nos dirigimos al puerto. No dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de Moira. ¿Qué había pasado entre Skulduggery y ella? Después de mucho pensarlo decidí preguntar.

—Skulduggery… ¿qué te sucedió con Moira?—Pregunté dudosa de que me respondiera; ese parecía un tema muy delicado. Podría jurar que él se rió amargamente antes de contestar.

—Ella… conocí a Moira hace mucho tiempo. Peleamos juntos contra el ''mal'' y… bueno fuimos muy buenos amigos, ella era como mi hermana pequeña. Un día, mejor dicho el día que derrotamos a Melvolent… nosotros peleábamos en su castillo y por razones que no estoy dispuesto a revelar tuve que abandonarla allí, a su suerte. En ese momento era demasiado iluso para creer que mi familia estaba viva cuando la abandoné.

—¿Te dijeron que mataron a tu familia y no te lo creíste? Y luego la abandonaste a su suerte…

—Sí, era una sentencia de muerte para ella. Todavía recuerdo sus gritos, recuerdo como me llamaba pidiéndome ayuda, nunca la había visto tan desesperada… Lo peor llegó después cuando pasó el tiempo y ella se recuperó. Porque después de Melvolent, ella fue el enemigo. Moira me odiaba y detestaba que yo hubiera vuelto a la vida como un esqueleto. Por cierto… no te quedes mirándola cuando la encontremos, ¿vale? Es peligrosa y si me odia a mí, no dudes que también puede odiarte a ti.

Tardamos un poco en llegar pero cundo el sol estaba en el ocaso divisamos el puerto. Aparcamos el coche y caminamos el tramo que nos separaba del puerto. Skulduggery llevaba bien calado su sombrero y llevaba los guantes, la bufada y las gafas de sol puestas. En el puerto no estaba ni habían visto a una mujer fuera de lo normal pululando por allí. Un hombre nos dijo que había una chica que siempre se sentaba a ver el mar desde el puente.

Y, efectivamente, allí estaba. Desde lejos podía verse una silueta extremadamente femenina sentada al borde del puente. Solo podíamos verle la espalada pero estaba segura que esa mujer era bellísima. Tenía el pelo rubio platino amarrado en una coleta alta con algunos mechones sueltos.

Nos acercamos a ella, ya se había percatado de nuestra presencia, pero no había movido ni un músculo.

—Hola… Moira—. La mujer llamada Moira se levantó y se dio la vuelta. En ese instante sentí que el corazón se me salía por la boca. Esa mujer era muchísimo más bella que China Sorrows. Tenía unos ojos azul eléctricos cargados de ira y odio que intimidarían a cualquiera menos Skulduggery. Su piel era de un color marfil, no enfermizo, no, un color de piel hermoso. La miré con algo de envidia, esa mujer era perfecta, era una diosa. Tenía unas medidas perfectas y todo perfectamente colocado en su sitio, no había una sola imperfección… menos las tres cicatrices que surcaban su ojo izquierdo.

Miró con tristeza disfrazada de odio a Skulduggery, su semblante frío no daba muestra alguna de emoción y sus labios se entreabrieron cuando habló. Su voz era suave y melodiosa, pero tenían un toque agresivo y peligroso.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Pleasant?, que yo recuerde yo no soy una de tus tontas amiguitas que van por ahí contigo salvando el mundo—. Noté algo de celos en su voz y supe de inmediato a quien se refería. Moira Black tenía celos de Tanith Low.

—Necesito tu ayuda, Moira. Necesitamos tu ayuda. Sabes tan bien como yo que ellos han vuelto y que son la mayor amenaza conocida hasta ahora.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a ayudarte? Que te quede bien claro que yo no olvido, Pleasant—. Dijo ella con un deje de rencor bastante notable. Pero había algo más, podía notarlo, había algo escondido detrás de aquella capa de frialdad.

—¿Por qué no lo haces por los viejos tiempos?—Eso lo dijo como en broma, pero a Moira le sentó fatal.

—¿Por los viejos tiempos dices?— a continuación le dio un puñetazo, Skulduggery no hizo nada—. No sabía que pudieras ser tan estúpido, Pleasant. Los viejos tiempos fueron horribles—. Parece que eso le sentó bastante mal a Skull, pero no por ello se rindió. La cogió por la muñeca y la miró directamente a los ojos con sus cuencas vacías; pero esta vez podría jurar que en ellas había un sentimiento de culpa oculto durante siglos.

—Perdóname… Perdóname por abandonarte esa vez, perdóname por hacerte tanto daño… Moira—. Skulduggery le soltó la mano y ella estaba como en shock. Podía ver que sus ojos estaban brillosos, a punto de romper en lágrimas. Moira se llevó las manos a la cara y rompió en llanto. Era como si aquellas palabras hubieran derretido el hielo que aprisionaba su alma. Levantó la cara y por un momento pensé que iba a volver a pegarle pero me quedé con los ojos como platos al contemplar la escena que tenía delante.

—Eres un idiota… hermano—. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y él correspondió a la muestra de cariño, permitiendo que se desahogara en su hombro—. Por supuesto que te perdono. No sabes cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando una disculpa, eso lo habría cambiado todo, idiota.

Moira no era una mujer que llorara por todo, según Abominable, solo había dos personas que podían hacerla llorar y una de ellas era Skulduggery, pero eso no ocurría desde hace siglos. La última lágrima derramada por Moira Black fue en el castillo de Melvolent. Nunca más lloró en su vida, nunca. Ella se había encerrado en un muro de hielo que no dejaba paso a los sentimientos, tan solo el odio y la ira prevalecían dentro de ese muro de hielo.

Se separó de Skulduggery ya sin lágrimas en los ojos y me dedicó una mirada de soslayo, ya no había odio en aquella mirada, ni tristeza oculta tras un muro de hielo, en sus ojos había paz, una paz que Valquiria no había visto nunca y vería jamás.

—Te presento a mi socia, Valquiria Caín. Valquiria, ella es Moira Black, mi hermana—. Ninguna de las dos movió un músculo, solo nos escrutábamos la una a la otra como intentando descifrar algo. Ella me sonrió y me dio la mano.

—Encantada de conocerte, Valquiria.

—E-encantada, Moira.

—Nigromante, ¿eh?—dijo ella, sorprendiéndome mucho. Yo no se lo había dicho ni Skulduggery tampoco, ¿entonces cómo…

—¿Sé que eres una nigromante? Muy sencillo, reconozco a mis iguales.

—Wow, eres impresionante. Entonces… ¿nos ayudarás?

—No, que va. Solo son los años de experiencia. Sí, al final no me quedará otra que ayudaros, ¿verdad?

—No, no te queda otra—. Bromeó Skulduggery—.Pero tengo otra pregunta, ¿dónde estás viviendo? Tengo entendido que Serpine quiere que te unas a sus filas, si no es por las buenas, será por las malas.

—Por ahora en ningún sitio. Abandoné mi apartamento hace una semana, desde entonces no duermo porque sé que ellos están esperando un momento dónde no tenga puestos los cinoc sentidos y ¡zas! Secuestrarme y obligarme a ayudarlos.

—¿Obligarte?, ¿cómo pueden hacer eso?—Pregunté ingenua. Ellos me miraron con una sonrisa y Moira respondió.

—Valquiria, quiero que tengas presente esto el resto de tu vida si quieres seguir siendo nigromante. Voy a contarte el único punto débil que tenemos los nigromantes, el único punto por el que podemos ser engañados. A parte del nombre, claro, hay una persona capaz de hacerte cantar todo lo que sabes y obligarte a hacer lo que él quiera. Es complicado de explicar pero… pueden volver tu arma en tu contra. Imagínatelo, nadie a parte de ti puede tocar tu anillo, pero hay alguien que controla las sombras sin necesidad de ser nigromante—. Hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. Hay un hombre que controla las sombras con música y esa música tiene un nombre, Dark Symphony, cuando esa canción suena en presencia de un nigromante las sombras de éste abandonan su cuerpo a voluntad del que toca la Dark Symphony, que te arrebaten las sombras es lo más doloroso que puede experimentar un nigromante.

—Lo peor de todo es que Mike Golden está de su lado. Golden es la única persona conocida capaz de tocar la Dark Symphony sin morir en el intento. Escucharla es una cosa, pero tocarla es completamente diferente. A una persona normal, a un elemental o a un adepto no le pasa nada cuando la escucha, pero cuando intenta tocarla la sinfonía se apropia de tu cuerpo y absorbe la chispa de vida que todo ser viviente que toque la sinfonía de la oscuridad—. Completó Skulduggery.

—Vaya… eso es horrible—. Hablé, sin saber que decir.

—¿Quieres dormir en mi casa?, por lo menos una noche te vendría bien—. Dijo él señalando las ojeras que tenía Moira—. Estamos todos apalancados allí viendo que podemos hacer.

—¿Todos? No me digas que… Estaré encantada de verlos de nuevo.

—Seguro que ellos también. Vámonos—. Skulduggery le ofreció su mano y la condujo hasta el Bentley, yo observaba desde atrás, meditando todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora. La presencia de Moira solo indicaba que, para cada gran héroe, hay un poderoso villano.


End file.
